This invention relates generally to communication systems and more specifically to a method and corresponding apparatus of dynamic allocation of a system resource.
Messaging systems, and specifically controllers within messaging and paging subscriber systems, typically schedule and transmit messages with minimal system latency. As wireless messaging has evolved, one solution that has been utilized to meet the demand of an expanding wireless marketplace is the concept of resource or more specifically time sharing. Time sharing allows for the static allocation (such as 50-50 or 70-30) of system resources, such as one or more radio frequency channels, between otherwise unrelated messaging systems. The dynamics of day-to-day loading variations between these messaging systems potentially render this static allocation of system resources sub-optimum. Moreover any change in this static allocation requires human intervention to re-allocate system resources between the messaging systems.
Furthermore system latencies can be driven to unnecessarily unacceptable levels for the heavily loaded messaging system if the static allocation becomes outdated. At the same time, if one of the messaging systems is lightly loaded, channel capacity is being wasted with the static allocation approach.
Thus, a need exists to provide dynamic transmission scheduling or dynamic allocation of messaging system resources.